Sorry I had to die
by JubileeDeadpool
Summary: So in this story there was pressure on Amy so Fiskue gave her an out, pretending to die. One day though after all but Hamilton gave up belief she was alive he found her. T beccause I cussed like in most my stories, get over it. NO FLAMES May be deleted soon. Just like my other story Tonight I know
1. Found you and kisses goodbye

Amy was running from Casper when she ran smack into and knocked over Hamilton who she landed on. "Sorry." She went to hop off then a bullet whizzed past her head nicking her arm then Mr. Holt knocked out then Jonah ran over with his dad along with the Kabras. "You okay?" That was all that happened before there was a shot then Amy looked at her chest which was now bleeding before falling over, Hamilton caught her then got in the ambulance with her and Regan who was trying to call Dan.

It had been a year since then and they couldn't believe she was gone, Dan had no one left except Fiske but that didn't count for much –like with Nellie- neither were as close to him as Amy had been, Nellie wasn't even family. Hamilton however didn't believe it, he wouldn't. He was right, he had pinned her to a wall in Paris one night. "I knew it was you." "Ham-" "Shut up. Why?" He asked then she sighed and pulled him into a kiss then pulled away and looked to see something. "Okay they're gone, come on." They went to a café only she sat him at a table then gave a guy an envelope then sat across from Hamilton. "So… why you ask. Not a choice honestly but what can I say the Vespers had beautiful incentives." "Wait you work for-" She kicked him then said. "No, they knew my weakness so I had to… disappear." "What weak spot? I've known you like since we were six you don't have a weak spot." She laughed at that. "Well thank you, that's sweet but I do. Dan, they put him in jeopardy and I would do anything. But with these people that's bad so… Fiske set it up. Hopefully you're the only one who knows I'm alive."

"Wait, not even Dan knows?" Hamilton asked a little angrily he went to get up but Amy's hands covered his and he flinched some, she got it. It was like touching a ghost. "If he knew then he would let it slip just by the way he acted not to mention he would want contact which I can't give him… not right now." She stood up and gave him a beautiful smile then hugged him. "I missed you." She said with a weak voice and he hugged her before she could pull away. "Can you contact me?" "No." She pulled away some. "But I can maybe pop in at random times." "Fun." He said though his voice wasn't in agreement then she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "But it'll have to do." She was gone and he sat there till closing time just staring out the window at the spot where she got in a car and disappeared. He walked home thinking, he would never tell anyone about it but that didn't mean he couldn't be happy he was right. He went to sleep and wondered why in the hell she kissed him twice.

The next time they met she was in a café and threw a crumpled napkin at him from the balcony then he looked up and saw her little salute, he ditched the girl he was with and went up to see Amy. "Who are you to him?" The girl asked Amy who responded. "Amy." She saw Hamilton walking over and gave him a slight smile then he sat across from her with a smile. "How you been?" "Exhausted, Argentina is a tiring place when I have to deal with Vespers." "A lot of rain?" He meant bullets and she knew it. "In both ways, nearly slipped off the mountain road and died." She showed him a lovely bruise on her arm when they got in the alley beside the café he of course wanted to look only he flicked it to be mean. "Ow." "Oh don't be a baby." She punched him so he kissed where he had flicked it. "Better you baby?" She just pouted and looked to her left which made him laugh. "Baby." "Jerk." They spent most of the day together just laughing and goofing off, Hamilton felt bad for Dan who he had talked to that morning. But Hamilton was also thankful Amy wasn't dodging him, he rather liked talking to her.


	2. Um Amelia?

Amy was hanging off the side of a foreign dignitaries building then someone grabbed her arm and tugged her onto the roof. Hamilton. "Hamilton?" "Surprised baby?" "Extremely jerk." She quipped with a rather nice smile then a guard came out with a gun so the two ran to the right and jumped onto the next roof and kept running doing some serious parkour, when they were safe they laughed and high-fived and they found a party so they figured why not crash. They drank some and danced some and got some serious attention since they were only eighteen at a party full of twenty and up however they were pretty cool and Hamilton was pretty big so the people said nothing. Later it was time for her to go, they were both sad about that however this time he kissed her then left rather than the other way around and he didn't kiss her on the forehead.

Three days later she was waiting in his hotel room watching TV, he was exhausted however so he plopped on her. "Hey, ew you're sweaty." "Get over it, I'm too tired." He groaned then she bit him hard enough to make him move but not enough to hurt. He moved and she had ended up straddling his lap from the way he moved. She then let go of his neck. "Not nice jerk." "Get over it baby." She rolled her eyes and got up which made her too tall for the conversation so he kicked her but so she fell to the couch so she would have to sit next to him. The two talked till she fell asleep then he shrugged and went to sleep to, the next morning Amy kicked him trying to get lose and out from under him. He laughed. "Nope, you're comfier then the stupid couch, I fell asleep on it yesterday it's awful." "And now my back hurts and you're crushing me genius." She bit his neck again and again he sat up with her in his lap but he bit her back. "Ow." He wouldn't let go so she bit him harder then punched his side and hopped away. "Ha, what now jerk?" "You now have my nasty last night sweat on you baby." She left grossed out but Hamilton noted he would probably have a hickey from that.

Hamilton had been right about the hickey which Dan asked about as the two played basketball against Jonah and Ian. "Oh um… me and a friend were biting each other." They looked at him weird then he realized what he said. "Well, she bit me first so I bit her back to get even only I bit her longer then she bit me so she bit me again- it was a weird morning okay?" He made a three pointer then Jonah asked. "Yo, dude what's her name?" "…Amelia." He lied and it sounded enough like Amy so he could pretend it was someone else and talk about her. "She hot?" Hamilton then thought about it, Amy was pretty in the face and well he had laid on her so he could tell she had a nice body. "…Yea." He made another three pointer then blocked one of Ian's passes, he was okay at the game but Dan and Hamilton could whoop him.

A little later Hamilton saw her and ditched the guys and they walked for a while then he found he had a text, 'they're following' 'fine head to my place and I'll pretend I lost you' they both did as told then Hamilton said he was just gonna head home after Dan got a call from Fiske. Hamilton heard the shower on and saw Amy pointing. "I'm not getting your sweat on me this time." He smiled then she tried to run but he got her from behind and laughed. "Ew, gross." He laughed and plopped the two on the couch and somehow they ended up kissing, only this time it was serious rather than to say goodbye. She thought it was gross he was sweaty but she lost all ability to think when they started to kiss. Suddenly they heard Jonah swear outside his door so Amy took off then Hamilton opened his door to find the three trying to spy but Amy was gone now. He closed the door in their faces and took that shower.


	3. Jumping off the edge

Hamilton was her apartment the next time, she finally told him where it was because they hadn't seen the other in a month and she strongly considered jumping him. "Go ahead." He said with a smirk so she did, he kissed her back and admittedly he liked how this was going. Sometimes after they hung out he would think about Dan and how the boy would want to know her but he wouldn't tell because that could put the two in trouble. "Hey guess what?" "What?" "In about a month I can come back." "What?" Hamilton was shocked then he said it was great when he saw she was a little worried. "Thought you were going to object." "Nope." "Well if this last job goes like I hope then I'm done however I have to assume it'll take at least a week." She explained then smiled and they started to kiss again. He really was enjoying this, he got Amy and soon she would come back. However something felt weird. "Where's is this last job?" She bit her lip. "Boston." She was kind of smiling but also looked a little worried. "So I could crash this party?" Her smile got bigger then she gave him a huge kiss. "Preferably." He gave a look that said 'yea I'm awesome' then the two kissed for quite a while however Hamilton got a call.

His family needed some help in Africa so he kissed Amy by. "Baby." "Jerk." She quipped then he was gone and she sighed, it would be nice to be back but she didn't see it blowing over well with the others when she came back. He was coming he said on the phone the next day then he told his sisters to mind their own business then he started to drive his jeep away. "So where exactly am I going?" "My place, we leave at two tomorrow morning." He said he'd be there then hung up and headed to her place, she of course was in her couch and he jumped on her. "Hi." "You just love doing that don't you?" "Yep." He gave her a kiss and she smiled. She asked him to go take a shower so he did with an eye roll then she turned on the TV. They watched TV, talked and kissed till two then they grabbed their bags and walked out into the night.

They ran dodging whizzing bullets then dived off the cliff then saw a boat and swam over, they had to improvise since Kurt the guys she worked with for the time she was "dead" was actually a vesper, she was glad she never told him anything, his death made her cautious so she said Dan was holding her back. However that was who was on the side of the boat with Ian and Jonah. "Dan?" "Amy? Hamilton?" Shots were fired again so the two got in the boat and they all sped off. "Amy you're alive?" "The vespers were going to kidnap you and use you as leverage to make me work for them so Fiske said it would be best I disappeared, I ran into Hamilton a second ago thankfully or I'd be toast." "So you let me think you were dead?" Amy looked down then held something out for him. "Well there was also a reward for doing it so to speak." Dan fell to his knees looking at it. "I'm sorry Dan." He hugged her and the others were left to wonder what it was. It was a photo with a letter, from their mom to him. "I already read mine, it was exactly how I figured she'd be and it sure as hell explained a lot of questions. I'm so sorry Dan." He nodded then went in and started to read it.

Ian and Jonah were all over Amy with questions like everyone else and she was getting hugged or punched every two seconds then she pushed out of the crowd and hid in her room which Hamilton was already in. She smiled then walked over and kissed him which he returned gladly, she sat in his lap then the others busted in. "WHAT THE HELL?" The two jumped out of the window into the pool and took off laughing. "What the hell?" Dan asked but they just kept running then Regan called Hamilton and he actually answered. "What?" "What the hell?" "Felt like jumping out the window and running off, be back in a few days maybe." They were gone then Regan told them what Hamilton had said then Dan asked Ian and Jonah. "So Amy is Amelia? My sister gave him a hickey?" "Lucky." Jonah said and Ian seemed to agree. Of course everyone wanted to know about the relationship but they would walk away or run when asked sometimes they would jump out of windows.


	4. Great talk, fucking weirdos

December sixth three years later

"…Okay then great talk." Dan said to the empty room before walking off. "Fucking weirdoes jumping out the window on their wedding day."


End file.
